


Things Like This

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: A vaguely NSFW AU from a prompt





	

Rose Tyler didn't do things like this. Yes, she sometimes let Mickey talk her into going out clubbing and yes, sometimes she flirted or danced with random cute guys. But she didn't go for guys like this and she didn't dance the slow songs with them and she didn't let them drop their hands to her waist and she didn't accept their outstretched hand and follow them outside.

He was older, not old exactly, but definitely closer to that end of the spectrum than she was, and when she pulled him into the dark alley behind the club, she surprised herself the most. He kissed her like he'd done this before and she supposed he had. The thought comforted her and made her insanely jealous all in the same breath, and the only solution she could see was to press herself that much closer. 

His ears were too big and his hair too short for him to be considered conventionally handsome, but when his hands fell to the curve of her bum, she completely forgot about convention, and when his cool fingers caressed her skin, she opened her mouth, accepting his tongue and caressing it with her own. She was hotter and wetter than she had been for longer than she could remember and she wanted him now and here and she wasn't above demanding what she wanted. Demands turned to pleas when his mouth followed the curve of her breast and when his hand slid up her skirt, but she was never one to be a submissive partner and she teased him with her tongue and her fingers, and clamped her mouth onto his leather jacket when his fingers danced through her folds. 

She wanted to tell him she didn't ever do this and she wanted to tell him to never stop and she wanted to tell him that she was feeling more alive than she ever had before and she wanted to tell him that there was a great potential for disease from brick walls outside of clubs, but she didn't. Instead she wrapped her legs around his waist and braced her weight against the wall and left marks in his neck from her teeth when he thrust up into her. Everything was movement and hot and now, now, now and they both seemed to forget they were more or less in public and who had done what when, shouting out to god and each other as they found a mutual release.

Her prior experience led her to believe it would be awkward afterwards, but it wasn't, and she wasn't entirely sure why. Adjusting clothes, disposing the condom, tucking away all the important bits, inspecting each other for lipstick marks and out of place hair - it was all accomplished with the ease of people who had been lovers for years. She wanted to say thank you and why me and when can I see you again, but she didn't say any of that either. Instead, she kissed his cheek and held his hand until her cab arrived.

Rose was home and brushing her teeth before she realized she only knew his first name — John - and how many of them were there in the city? She didn't want to think about that either, and she didn't want to answer Mickey's texts about where she'd disappeared to, and so she shut off her phone and put on her favorite playlist and curled up in the middle of her bed and tried very hard to think about nothing at all. 

At 8:00 the next morning, Rose was being shown around her new work station by a very kindly Doctor named Martha because the Doctor she was supposed to be shadowing was late. Martha was friendly and interesting and talkative and warned her that the other Doctor had chased off six interns in the last two months alone and if he barked too much, to please come discuss things with her first. Rose nodded her head and hummed in agreement and nearly dropped the pile of folders she was holding when the door opened and a familiar man with too large ears and an old leather jacket walked into the room.

(Two years later Martha danced with Mickey at their wedding and Rose paused between kissing her Doctor to marvel at coincidence and fate until he whispered something about the brick wall behind the church in her ear and she grabbed his hand and ran with him because she'd given up trying to keep track of what she didn't do.)


End file.
